Crimson Betrayal
by MoonlitKaitou
Summary: Bakura kidnaps Yugi thinking that Yami will give him the Puzzle, but he thought wrong... Yami never shows up to trade, leaving Yugi to wonder why and slowly fall into darkness...R&R plz!
1. He's Back

Sorceress Vanessa: Hi everyone! :) I am back with another story! A short story, but I believe that you will all enjoy it!! I know because it was a joy to write this first chap!

And to let everyone know, all the YGO characters are the same age as they are in Battle City and this will take place after Battle City Tournament.

Vanessa: Here's the first chap of the story, hope you all like!

----------------------------

****

Crimson Betrayal

****

Chapter 1-

He's back

--------------------

****

Ryou Bakura's Residence

August 16th, 2004

8:09pm...

Ryou Bakura walked back to his house from the grocery market humming happily to another great day. It had been a few weeks after the Battle City Tournament and Ryou has been living the life ever since Yugi had taken his Millennium Ring away. He no longer has to put up with Bakura, his ex- Yami.

Ryou walked into his house and set down all the groceries in the kitchen, "I think that I'll put those away later."

For right now Ryou was tired, having a long day playing video games with Yugi and his friends having a grand old time with each other. Ever since Battle City had ended, things just seemed... perfect. Ryou walked up the stairs and up to his room, shutting the door quietly behind him, holding his hands up in the air and yawning.

"I guess I'll go to bed now, I'll just put the groceries away tomorrow." Ryou said sleepily as he walked over to his bed only to gasp and step back.

The Millennium Ring was on his bed, shining brightly. Suddenly Ryou saw his dark side, Bakura, come out and he was actually in his own body! Ryou stepped back a bit as Bakura laughed evilly.

"Well Ryou, long time no see?" Bakura chuckled as he came closer.

"Wha--... I thought that... that Yugi had the Millennium-..."

"Ring? Ha! Do you really think that you can get rid of me that easily my light? While I was over at that sniveling brats house I found a way to put myself in my own body, but only for a little while. So I gave myself my own body and came back here to get your body again."

Ryou felt himself smack right into the door as he lifted his hand towards the door knob, "Why do you need me?"

"Ryou, Ryou, Ryou... I finally came up with a plan that will let me have the Millennium Puzzle in my possesion but in order for me to have my plan to work I need a body that I can actually stay in for long periods of time." Bakura said smirking as he held up the Millennium Ring.

"You wont get me again!" Ryou yelled out in fright as he opened the door and ran off down the stairs but as he almost made it to the bottom he saw Bakura appear there with the Millennium Ring as he gave himself a body again.

"You're trapped Ryou, nothing can save you now." Bakura laughed as he appeared right behind Ryou and put the Millennium Ring over his neck.

"NO!!" Ryou yelled, but before he could take the Millennium Ring off Bakura had taken over his body.

Bakura cracked his neck from side to side and plastered a mischevious smirk on his face, narrowing his dark brown eyes, as his snowy white hair fell over his face, "It's time for my plan to take action."

He then laughed out loud like a maniac and walked out of the house towards Yugi's house, "I'm coming for you little Yugi and this time Pharoah, the Millennium Puzzle will be mine."

----------------------------

Sorceress Vanessa: So... how was the first chap? I know it was pretty short, but I can promise you that the next chap will be longer! :) You can have my word for it!!

Vanessa: OK, so now Bakura is back again -Shivers- and is now going to set his plan into motion... creepy. Anyway please review and my Yami will get back to you ASAP!!! Promise!

**__**

Preview of the next chap...

Yugi woke up with a start, sweat pourring down his face as he heard a noise that sounded like his door opening or closing, "Is anybody here?"

When he didnt get a reply he got up from his bed and reached over for the Millennium Puzzle, but before he could he felt someone grab his arm and twist it behind his back, "Ugh!"

"Hello little Yugi, remember me?"


	2. Kidnapped

Sorceress Vanessa: Hello and I am back again with another chappie! :) Thank you all for the great reviews, I'm so glad that you all like the story so far! Appreatiate it tons!

****

Reviews-

JadedKatrina- _Well I'm glad that you like how my stories are getting darker and darker... I'm a creepy person, lol. Well Let us all hope that Yami won't forget about Yugi! Just have to wait and see huh? Man... your dark just can't stand fluff huh? Too bad, wonder why? Thanks for the review and I hope that you get the next chap up soon for your stories! Enjoy! :)_

Kikoken- _Hi Kiko and VK! Yes Kiko, I see what you go through and I'm very sorry, lol. I feel pretty bad for you, especially since he wakes up early in the mornings... . I'm really glad that you like the story and I should have Unwanted Secrets up by tomorrow if I'm lucky enough, lol! Enjoy the next chappie please!_

tati1- _Well I'm glad that you liked the first chap and hopefully you'll like this second chappie too, please go on and enjoy it! :)_

Sakura Panther- _Hello and I'm really glad that you liked the first chapter a lot, hopefully you'll like this next one too, it should be pretty good, hopefully!_

Bayleef- _Hey everyone! I'm glad that you like the fic so far, hopefully this next chap will be good too! He ya Ryoura! -Blushes at everything that is going on- :)) Lol, well I'm glad that you likes my ficcies a lot and everything Ryoura, appreatiate it tons! Please enjoy this next chap and thanks for the nice review!!_

Elusia- _:) Hey ya, I'm glad that you like the start of my story so far, hopefully this next chap you will like too, so please go on and enjoy it!_

SV: Oh and to let everyone know here's some more information that you need to know! Yugi's mom will be in this chapter and she might be in the fic later, who knows but yeah, and-

Blah- Yugi talking to Yami

Blah- Yami talking to Yugi

Vanessa: Thanks to all who reviewed! Here's the second chap for you all, enjoy!

====================

****

Chapter 2-

Kidnapped

================

****

Motou Residence

August 16th, 2004

8:47pm...

Yugi sat down on the couch watching a scary movie on T.V., with Yami beside him in spirit form. Both had been watching the movie _'The Ring' _and it was now nearly over, with Yugi and Yami scared out of their wits. Yugi and Yami both had their eyes both intent on the movie, frightened about what was happening next and just as the girl was coming out of the T.V., the movie clicked off and the light turned on while Yami left back into the Millennium Puzzle.

"Yugi Motou! It is time for bed young man! You know that you have to wake up early to help your grandfather with the gameshop!" Yugi's mom yelled as she walked over to Yugi.

"But mom! It's only 8:50 and it was getting to the good part in the movie! Puleese let me finish it?!"

"No mister, march up to bed right now!"

"But-..." Yugi started to complain but all his mom did was point upstairs while he gave her the puppy dog look, "Come on mom, puleese...?"

Yugi's mom looked at Yugi and then looked away, trying to avoid his eyes as best as she could, "Fine, but then you're going right up to your room and going to bed alright?"

Yugi's eyes lightened up as he nodded happily, while she sighed and walked out of the room and back into the kitchen. Yugi's Millennium Puzzle then glowed as a chuckling Yami came back out in spirit form.

"That trick always works, even me."

"Hehehe, well let finish the show, it was really getting to the best part!" Yugi shouted as he turned on the movie and they both watched the rest of it.

------------------------------

That was an excellent movie Yugi!**** Yami said through the link, while Yugi hopped into bed.

You can say that again! And it was so scary!****

The Millennium Puzzle glowed in approval as Yugi shook his head and put the Millennium Puzzle on the counter. He then layed down in the bed and put the blankets over him, lying his head down on the pillow. He looked up to ceiling and smiled, ****I'm really glad that there are no more problems Yami, maybe we'll figure out your past yet.****

Yes Aibou, but for now, I am happy that I am here with you.****

Thanks Yami, goodnight.****

Night young one.****

Yugi smiled as he closed his eyes and fell into adeep sleep quickly and same with Yami who didn't feel in the mood for looking through all his doors in his mind.

----------------------------

Yugi looked around at his dark surroundings, feeling nothing but darkness and coldness as he shivered slightly and held his arms close to him. He walked around, but everywhere he went was the same.... black and black everywhere, nothing was different and it seemed to just get colder as fog came out os his mouth.

Where am I? Yugi thought looking around, when all of a sudden the black from the ground started to wrap around his legs as Yugi started to struggle, _What's going on?!_

Yugi panicked as he tried to break free, but the black just kept coming as he started to hear voices all over the places. He placed his hands over his ears, trying to block out everything that he was hearing.

****

"You're weak and pathetic."

"Get out of my face!"

"You're nothing!"

"Little Yugi!"

"No one likes you litte Yugi."

"You're all alone in the world."

"None ot it's true!" Yugi shouted out of pain as he saw the coils of black reaching up to his neck. "Leave me alone, just leave me alone!!!"

Then all he saw next was black...

----------------------------------

Yugi woke up with a start, sweat pourring down his face as he heard a noise that sounded like his door opening or closing, "Is anybody there?"

When he didnt get a reply he got up from his bed and reached over for the Millennium Puzzle, but before he could he felt someone grab his arm and twist it behind his back, "Ugh!"

"Hello little Yugi, remember me?"

Yugi opened his eyes wide as he heard the voice that he thought he would never hear again for sure, "Bakura?!"

He then felt a hand cover his mouth as he struggled to break free, but all he got was a kick in the leg as he groaned, "Calm down you little brat."

Yugi then looked back over towards the Millennium Puzzle as he thought about contacting Yami through his mind link, but before he could he felt a blow come to his head as he felt himself drop to his knees, while Bakura tied his hands behind his back.

Yami...****

---------------------

Yami...

Yami woke up instantly when he heard Yugi's voice, ****Yugi?****

But Yami never got a reply back as he left the Millennium Puzzle in spirit form, looking around to find Yugi's lamp on the floor and a note on Yugi's bed, panicking he grabbed the note and started to read it. Once he was done he crumpled it up in his hand and went back into the Millennium Puzzle.

Dear Pharoah,

_ Well Pharoah how's it going? Probably not well now since your Hikari has just been kidnapped, huh? Well all you have to do to get him back is well... bring me the Millennium Puzzle, simple as that. Meet me down at the pier at 10:00pm at night and bring the Puzzle, oh and one last thing you're going to need a body in order for you to go down there, here's how you can-_

Potion- Shadow Magic, a peice of your hair, and a mind crush, along with a bit of the Shadow Realm.

You'll be able to stay the body for 2 hours, good luck.

Bakura...

=====================

Sorceress Vanessa: How was the chap, how was it? Ooh I hope it was good! :))

Vanessa: ¬¬ Freakin' calm down! You're too hyper for you're own good, you know that?

SV: -Nods head wildly, while Vanessa just sighs- Well I all hope that you enjoyed the chap, so please leave a review and I'll try to get back to you here soon! Latas everyone!

**__**

Preview of the next chap...

Yugi panted as beads of sweat fell down his face, trying to get his mind clear and trying to keep himself warm from all of the cold air rushing in the room, Where am I? And what does Bakura want with me?

/You're going to get me the Millennium Puzzle little Yugi./


	3. Pain

**Sorceress Vanessa: **Hey ya peeps... I have some good news and some bad news... good news is that I got this chappie up and it should be pretty good for all you who are reading this... the bad news is that I just got my report card today and I got a call from my mom telling me that I had an 'F' in math so that meant that I had failed my Final... So I have to have a tutor from 'Silven Learning Center' whatever you call them and I might have summer school next year in 2005. So because of my tutor when I'm in Sophmore year I might not be able to update on fics as much as I would like too and plus my mom said that if I get a bad grade on my first semester report card then she'll ban me from the internet... I'm in a totally depressed mood right now, but I needed to get this chapter up for you kewl readers! -Smiles a little-

**Vanessa: **-Pats SV on the back- It's ok SV... Well, let's go on and answer to reviews!

**Reviews-**

**LilAznSpOnge- **_Hello! :) I'm glad that you like my story so far, I'm really happy! Here's the next chapter for you and I hope that you will like it too!_

**Sakura Panther- **_Well hey, hey! Is it truly getting darker? That's awesome, let's see if it will get darker, lol. I'm glad that you liked the last chapter and thank you for the review it was pretty funny! Here's the nest chap and luv ya too :)!_

**Kikoken- **_Hey ya! And I updated with this new and great chapter and I also updated 'Unwanted Secrets' so ha! Lol... well I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that your 'Writer's Alliance' got taken down by They had no right to do that at all and plus T.T You're not going to be able to update until July 19th and thats when I'm leaving to the coast... no!!! Oh well... if I dont review, then it's because I'm gone, lol. You know I guess today just isnt are day huh Kiko? Please enjoy the next chap! :))_

**JadedKatrina- **_Wazzup?! I'm glad that you liked the last chap, it was pretty good, huh? -Sighs- Maybe Yami will save Yugi, maybe not. The only way you'll find out is if you read on! -Snickers- Dont hurt him too much JK!! Lol, Oh an I luv your website! It's absolutly fabulous! I hope to see more updates on it k? :) Hope you like this next chap!_

**Lady-Wicca666- **_Is it really getting interesting? That's good news to me, yay! Lol, hopefully you'll like this next chap, please read on and enjoy!_

**Midnight Star- **_'No Women No Cry' huh? I should go check that out when I have the chance, ok? Thank you for the review and I'm glad that you liked the last chap! Hopefully you'll like this one too! :)_

**Game Lover- **_Hi, hi! :) Lol, I'm glad that you like the story so far, hopefully this chappie you will like too so please enjoy it as you read on!!_

**tati1- **_I'm glad that you liked the chapter and yes Yami isnt supposed to come, but believe me, read more when more chaps come and everything will become clear I promise!! Thanks for the review and hopefully you'll like this next chap that I've gotten out quickly again, lol. :))_

**SV: **Well now that I'm in a better mood thanks to you kewleo reviewers out there, lets start the next chapter here!!

**===================**

**Chapter 3-**

**Pain**

**=============**

**Domino Pier, Warehouse**

**August 17th, 2004**

**12:35am...**

Yugi opened his eyes slowly as he took his head off the cold, hard ground and looked around the room through blurred eyes. He tried to sit up. It took a lot of effort but he was able to do it, but he felt the tight rope around his wrists and ankles cut into his skin, as he tried to sit in a comfortable position since his feet were tied.

For some reason Yugi felt really hot, yet cold at the same time as his eyes started to clearer and clearer with each passing second that went by. He tried to move his body again, but all that he got was a sharp pain that went through his whole body as he groaned in pain. His head pounded with extrodinary pain as he remembered what had happened to him earlier on today... or was it yesterday now?

Yugi panted as beads of sweat fell down his face, trying to get his mind clear and trying to keep himself warm from all of the cold air rushing in the room, _Where am I? And what does Bakura want with me?_

**/**You're going to get me the Millennium Puzzle little Yugi.**/**

Yugi jumped back when he heard the deep voice through his mind as he looked around wildely, wondering is Bakura was in the same room as him, wherever he had taken him, "Bakura?! Show yourself!"

Yugi waited for a reply but got none, only his voice echoing through out the dark room, leaving Yugi to wonder what to do. Suddenly the door opened as light shone in Yugi's eyes blinding him, while the shadowy figure of Bakura walked in.

"Well little Yugi is finally awake." Bakura darkly chuckled while Yugi only glared, "Well someone is in a grumpy mood now arent they?"

"Leave me alone Bakura!"

"Well you wanted me to show myself, but you dont want me to talk to you? Now isnt that a shame..." Bakura walked towards Yugi, while Yugi coud do the only thing that he could do with his body... sit there.

Bakura grabbed Yugi's chin as Yugi tried to pry him off, but the grip was too tight, "Now little Yugi dont worry, I wont hurt you... much." Bakura then laughed as he pushed Yugi to the ground.

"You're after the Millennium Puzzle... why didnt you just duel me for it?" Yugi spit out blood, that was forming in his mouth while Bakura knelt down to Yugi's position.

"Well as much as I would hate to admit it, I might lose, even to you, but... for me I thought that by kidnapping you and making the Pharoah come and get you by trading the Millennium Puzzle would be better, dont you think?"

"You're insane."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Bakura smirked as he lifted Yugi off the ground by his hair, making Yugi cringe in pain. "I know the Pharoah cares about you more then anything, even more then the Millennium Puzzle... he'll come and I'll get what I want."

Yugi closed one eye thinking that Bakura was right, _Yami does care about me and he will bring the Puzzle to ensure my safety..._

"Right you are little Yugi, so now let's get to the fun shall we?" Bakura laughed as he through Yugi to the wall, while Yugi smacked the ground in pain.

"Ugh..." Yugi groaned in pain, trying to move, but with him bound at his hands and feet it was quite hard.

Yami can't give him the Puzzle or the whole world could be at stake... he can't give him the puzzle... not even for me he can't... Yugi thought as Bakura kicked Yugi in the gut, making Yugi curl up in a little ball, crying out in pain.

But there's nothing that we can do... maybe Bakura has finally won this one...

**/ **You're right little Yugi, I have this won this one. I shall get all the Millennium Items and rule this world./

Yugi then felt himself get kicked in the back and then back in the front as cried out in agony, while blood splurted out of his mouth. He opened one of his eyes and looked towards Bakura who was just grinning pyschotically at him as he just closed his eyes and tried his best to breathe, which really hurt him as he gave out slow breaths.

"Are you already done Motou because the fun part hasnt even come yet." Bakura said as hepicked Yugi up by the collar and punched him in the eye and then before he knew it he was punched in the mouth.

Yugi felt his lip burst open as blood flowed freely down his mouth, while he grunted in pain, _Yami..._

He was surprised that he couldn't reach Yami through their link. Even though that they were far apart it should still work no matter what... what was going on.

He suddenly heard Bakura laughing evilly as he opened up his good eye and looked at him, "Ah little Yugi, while you were knocked out I used a magical spell that will keep you from talking to the Pharoah. Can't have you keeping secrets from me now."

Yugi then felt himself being slammed to the wall as his head hit the cold hard wall. He slipped down to the ground as he just lay there in a daze, feeling very weak.

"Well I think that's enough fun, dont you think?"

But Yugi wasnt listening as he felt his head punding with pain and everything just spinning and going black before him and then he slipped unconcious...

**===========================**

**Sorceress Vanessa: **T.T I hurt Yugi really badly in this chappie!! I feel so bad, but I must! I hope that you guys liked this chappie... hopefully, lol. :) -Sweatdrops-

**Vanessa: **Please leave a review and we'll get back to you as soon as possible, kk? Byes for now!!


	4. Despair

**Authoress Notes: **Hello! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy and everything so yeah, lol. My updates might go down a little because school for me starts on Tuesday and I really have to be prepared. In a way I'm glad I'm going back because one get to see your firneds more and two because school will keep me in shape and not be so lazy so yeah, lol. Well anyways heres the next chap for you and I hope that you will like it, lata for now! :) Oh and one more thing, you know the note that Bakura gave to Yami telling him where and what time to meet him? Well I accidently said 10:00pm, I meant to say 10:00am... sorry. -Sweatdrops- I was being an idiot of course, anyway back to the topic on hand!

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!**

**LilAznSp0nge**

**YugiYamiForever**

**inuyasha0001**

**Firezlight**

**Dark Angel Princess**

**SoulDreamer**

**tati1**

**Bayleef**

**JadedKatrina**

**mullet**

**Midnight Star**

**StubsMcGimp**

**Russa**

**Black-Flare-Shadow**

=================

**_Crimson Betrayal_**

**Chapter 4-**

**Despair**

==========

**_Domino Pier, Warehouse_**

**_August 17th, 2004_**

**_9:24am..._**

Yugi opened his eyes slowly through blurred vision and saw light as he closed his eyes once more from the bright light shining in front of him from the sun, "Oh my head..."

Yugi just wanted to keel over and die now then suffer through all the pain that was going through his body. Everywhere it hurt and it was sour as he grunted in pain trying to get up into a sit position and opened his eyes once again. His vision slowly became clearer as his head started to hurt less, while he remembered what had happened and what was going on. He could feel dried up blood all over his face and body wondering how much damage Bakura had done to him while he was unconcious.

He shook those thoughts out of his head as he looked down and realized that his ankles weren't tied and blinked a couple of times in surprise. He guessed that Bakura united his legs, but why? Makes you wonder doesnt it? Yugi got up and wobbled a bit, but was able to stay standing up as he sighed in relief.

_Maybe now I can find out where the heck I'm at! _Yugi thought as he walked around looking for a window but found none, _Wait then where did the light and the cold air come from? _

Yugi looked to the ground and then slowly looked up where he found a long and kind of wide stick like window as he fell to the ground again, _Ok so I can't go out through the window, it's way to high..._

He then stayed there for a bit when he heard something. He looked up, his face expression in a frown as he stayed quiet and listened intently to find out what that noise was. He suddenly heard crashing waves as he opened his eyes wide in shock.

"I'm all the way down at the pier?! Oh Bakura, Damn you!" Yugi angrily said, obviously frustrated with what was going on.

"Well, well, well... didn't know the little Hikari had the guts to actually say a bad word, I'm impressed I have to say little Yugi," Bakura chuckled a bit as he stepped out of the shadows, Yugi growling under his breath.

Yugi got up from the ground, almost tripping since his hands were tied behind his back he couldn't support himself, "What do you want? Leave me alone!"

"Well while you're here I can do what I want and leaving you alone isn't an option. Anyway I would torture you, but if you wouldn't believe it, it's time for the swap."

Yugi opened his eyes, sparkling with happiness knowing that he would be going home soon, but his eyes were alos filled with sadness... if Bakura got the Puzzle then everything would be ruined. Everything was just so confusing.

Bakura grabbed Yugi by the arm and started dragging him along as Yugi tried to keep up with the fast paced steps Bakura was taking, but before they left out of the room Bakura suddenly turned around and punched Yugi in the stomach and then in the mouth. Yugi would have fallen to the ground if it weren't for Bakura holding him up.

He could hear Bakura chuckling psychotically at him as he lifted Yugi's chin making Yugi glare at him with hatred, "Got to give you a going away present before you leave me, I may never get the chance to do this to you again."

Yug then felt himself being dragged again as he felt a little woozy now trying really hard to keep up with Bakura, _Yami... I hope you're coming..._

Soon they were outside in broad daylight as Yugi squinted his eyes while Bakua kept going at his fast pace. Soon they stopped outside by this pole as Bakura took out another peice of rope and tied Yugi's body to it. Yugi felt the air coming out of his stomach as Bakura was tying it really tight.

"Now all we have to do is wait," Bakura said finishing tying the knot and sitting down on an old crate that hadn't been moved in a while.

Yugi kept twitching as Bakura kept throwing rocks at him, making him growl angrily under his breath. He had only been with Bakura for not to long, but Bakura was enought just to make you mad and/ or driver your crazy within a matter of minutes.

Bakua was whistling and kept throwing the rocks at Yugi making him lose his patience entirely. He was just a drop away from losing it, _If he throws another rock at me then I'm going to insane!_

Bakura of course threw another small rock at Yugi in the head as Yugi reached out his legs and kicked Bakura in the arm making him drop all the rocks that were in his hand. Bakura stopped whistling and grew angry, "Why you little runt!"

Yugi of course stood his ground as Bakura got up into his face. All Yugi did was spit in his face as Bakura yelled out in disgust while Yugi decided to kick Bakura but when he got his leg halfway to Bakura's stomach he was surprised when his captor grabbed his leg. He tried twisting and turning but he couldn't get his leg free.

"Not this time you brat!" Bakura chuckled evilly as he got out another rope and tied his legs to the post.

Yugi tried wriggling his feet free but the rope was way to tight and he could feel it cutting off the circulation in his ankles making him pretty weak and tired from moving.

"That out to keep you out of trouble for the time being," Bakura said sitting back down on the crate and relaxing.

It seemed like hours and hours later since Yugi had been there as he fle this body go numb from no circulation going through his body since ropes were bound on to him so tightly. He didn't no how much longer he could saty awake as he started to sweat from the heat of the sun beating down on to him.

He looked over towards Bakura and saw him look at a watch that was around his wrist and heard him sigh in frustration, _What time is it...?_

Yugi wondered but he knew if he asked Bakura he wouldnt say anything or just tell him it wasnt his business.

Yugi then felt himself letting go as he started to see white spots and then once again he blacked out and fell into darkness...

================

Yugi felt himself being released as he felt blood starting to circulate through his body once again, _Is Yami... here?_

Yugi thought, drowziness kicking in. He wanted to open his eyes, but he couldn't even move his body, it was still numb but he wanted to see Yami's warm smile telling him it was ok and that he was alright and that they would have a plan to get the Millennium Puzzle back from Bakura.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around but all he saw was darkness, _Am I blind?! _

But soon his eyes were adjusted to the darkness as he felt himself being carried over someone's shoulder. He looked over and saw white hair as he dropped his head back down looking at the ground. Everything came back to him and it all added up to one simple thing for him that he wished wasn't true.

"Yami... never came?" He mumbled slowly to himself, his eyes losing it's kindess, turning into nothing but a pit of nothingness.

That's all that went through Yugi's mind as Bakura carried him off through the night...

==================

**Authoress Notes: **No Yugi! I caused him so much pain! T.T I am an evil woman!! NO!! -Weeps, but then regains herself quickly- Whelp I'm hoping this was a good chapter for you all since I haven't updated in so so long! That's it! See you next chappie! And I promise to try and get the next chap up quicker ok? Good!

**_Preview Of The Next Chap..._**

_Yugi walked around the dirty house cleaning everything that Bakura had told him too. He grabbed the vacuum and plugged it into the wall but before he could start it up he wiped away some sweat from his face and relaxed a bit. _

_So much work... hopefully Bakura will come home late today. I dont want to get a beating like yesterday, Yugi thought sadly as he started up the vacuum only to hear knocking on the window but when he turned around all he could do was gasp and drop the vacuum he was holding up._

_Tears rolled down his eyes as he backed away in fear and fright, "Y-Yami...?"_


	5. Dreams

**Authoress Notes: **Yay I'm back with the next chap here finally! :) Seems a lot of you were eager to find out what would happen to poor Yugi am I right? Well today you will know, lol! I'm hoping that this chapter will be good for you and everything so yah, please read on!

**Thnx To The People Who Reviewed!**

**Dark Angel Princess**

**Game Lover**

**Kikoken**

**JadedKatrina**

**inuyasha0001**

**Masami, Mistress Of Fire**

**ketchup**

**Black-Flare-Shadow**

**Una1**

**Russa**

**Bayleef**

**Jenna Casey**

--------------------------------

**_Crimson Betrayal_**

**Chapter 5-**

**Dreams**

------------------------

_**Downtown Domino**_

**_September 24th, 2004_**

**_7:01am..._**

Yugi walked out from the kitchen, done cleaning up Bakura's mess from the food he ate this morning. Yes he was disgusted but it was his life now and he couldn't change the fact of that, of the truth.

Yugi walked around the dirty house cleaning everything that Bakura had told him too. He grabbed the vacuum and plugged it into the wall but before he could start it up he wiped away some sweat from his face and relaxed a bit.

_So much work... hopefully Bakura will come home late today. I dont want to get a beating like yesterday,_ Yugi thought sadly as he started up the vacuum only to hear knocking on the window but when he turned around all he could do was gasp and drop the vacuum he was holding up.

Tears rolled down his eyes as he backed away in fear and fright, "Y-Yami...?"

"Yugi? Oh thank God I found you, come here! We have to get out of here before Bakura comes back!" Yami worriedly said as he started to come through the window.

"No, stop! Don't come any closer! You abandoned me Yami, you left me with Bakura. What makes you think that you won't do something like that again?! I'm sorry but I won't come back with you," Yugi said quietly, but that wasn't going to stop Yami.

"Aibou, please I'm sorry but-..."

"No! Just- just go away!" Yugi shouted, holding his hands up to his ears and sat down in a little ball by the corner, "Just leave me alone!"

----------------

Yugi woke up startled, sweat pourring down his face as he clutched the sheets around him tightly, trying not to yell out from fright so that he wouldn't wake up Bakura.

He had been having dreams like that every night ever since that day one month ago when Yami didn't show up to get him. Even though there was a different setting and time etc, Yami would always come and try to get him, but he would refuse to not go with him.

He wiped away some of the sweat from his forehead as he tried to calm his breathing down. He felt his pulse which was starting to slow down, which made him sigh in relief, _Might as well get something to drink and wash up. _

Yugi looked towards the clock at the blinking red letters saying that it was 5:56am in the morning, knowing that Bakura would wake up here soon enough to go to work. He got up from his small bed and tip toed quietly towards the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

He stared at himself in the mirror as he groaned. He looked awful of course with dark circles under his eyes as usual and a few bruise marks and cuts from when Bakura beat him just for the fun of it.

He didn't get much sleep anymore as Bakura made him work harder and longer till the days end around 1:00am in the morning and he would usually beat him because he was drunk or he just felt like beating on someone, that someone being him just because he mad at somebody else.

He turned on the faucet at low and picked up a hand full of water, splashing at his face, trying to wake up. He did this another few times until he washed his face off with his towel and walked out of the bathroom to see Bakura sitting at the dining table reading this mornings newspaper.

Yugi gulped, getting ready for a new day of cleaning and a new day of getting beaten to death. He walked over towards the kitchen and started to prepare Bakura's favorite meal in the morning, three over meduim eggs, with 4 bacons, 2 peices of toast with cinnamon and butter, and a soda pop. Strange wasn't it? But after that he left a huge mess!

"Hurry up you little runt or I'm going to be late," Yugi heard Bakura growl as he turned to another page in the newspaper.

Yugi started cooking as he dazed over thinking about his dream. Why is it that he always told Yami to go away and not come near him? Wouldn't he be glad that Yami was there to save him? Maybe it's because he didn't trust him anymore in helping him and saving him.

_It just doesn't make sense... well who cares, I mean it's not like he'll ever come for me. He didn't come for me a month ago, what makes me think he'll come today or ever? It just doesn't work..._

Suddenly heard a crackle and saw one of the bacons burning as he flipped out and turned it over, only making a huge sigh of relief. It wasn't burnt but if he didn't get to it on time, Bakura would killed him for sure! He never liked his meal burnt or anything wrong with it. If he had screwed up, he would have been beaten.

Yugi brought over Bakura's breakfast and set it down in front of him along with a cold Dr. Pepper. Just as Yugi was about to walk away Bakura had grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards him.

Yugi struggles a bit, but didn't do much for he knew if he gave Bakura a problem what ever he was going to do might get worse.

Bakura looked at him as he grabbed his kinfe while Yugi just sat there gasping a little, breathing pretty hard. He slammed his arm down on the table as he started to make a trail of blood going from his wrist, up towards his shoulder. Yugi seethed in pain, but didn't dare cry out as the cut got deeper and deeper when it got closer towards his shoulder bone.

It suddenly stopped as Bakura let go of Yugi's arm, while Yugi held his arm closer to him looking at Bakura awaiting for what else he had to do, "Get to work on my bedroom!"

Before he knew it, Yugi was on the ground. He felt his cheek warm up with pain and knew he was going to get a huge bruise, but he got up anyway and nodded his head bowing down before Bakura, "Yes master."

Yugi walked down the hallway all the way to the end as he shut the door behind him and held his arm close to him, the pain burning as he closed his eyes refusing the tears to fall down his face. He had to stay strong and not make Bakura mad.

He wiped up some of the blood with his shirt as he looked painfully around the room. Once again the room was a huge pig stye just for little Yugi here to clean up. He started picking up Bakura's dirty clothes as he closed his eyes, letting the first tear fall down his face in a month.

_I really wish you were here Yami... Why didn't you come that night for me? Do you even care about me? Will I even ever see you again...?_

_----------------------_

**_Authoress Notes: _**Hello! Ok, so did you like this chappie? Poor Yugi, b ut it will get better in the next chap... well kind of hehehe. :) Anyway hope this was good and please leave a review if you will please! See ya lata, byes!

**_Preview Of The Next Chap..._**

_Yugi hung up on the phone call Bakura had just given him as he laid back and made a sigh of relief and happiness. Bakura was going to be staying at one of his friends houses for the night, as he smiled. Could you blame him for being happy?_

_He suddenly walked into his room and danced a bit. Yeah, he had to do more work, but he didn't have to see or get beaten by Bakura until tomorrow night! It was like a miracle had just happened!!_

_Yugi then stopped when he heard a noise come from his window as he looked around and then fell to the floor, eyes wide with shock and fear both. He couldn't believe what he was seeing it was just like a dream, but the only problem was..._

_It wasn't a dream this time..._


	6. Troubled

**Authoress Notes: **-Things get thrown at her- I know! **I KNOW!** I deserve it! I mean the last time I updated was at least 8 months ago, I'm sorry everyone and because of my stupidity I made this chapter long and I will update the next chappie a lot faster, but thank you to everyone that reviewed and once again I'm sorry!

**Thnx To The People Who Reviewed!**

**1.) redconvoy **

**2.) Nightlight5**

**3.) xXxkIkOkEnxXx**

**4.) Masami Mistress Of Fire**

**5.) tati1**

**6.) Black-Flare-Shadow**

**7.) YamiYugimoto92**

**8.) inuyasha0001**

**9.) Angel Of Twisted Souls**

**10.) samuraiduck27**

**11.) YO! **

**12.) Russa**

**13.) Lizzy**

**14.) LilAznSp0nge **

**15.) Elizabeth Aiken**

**16.) Ryou-slash-Bakura's Wench**

**17.) Jenna Casey**

**18.) Bayleef**

**19.) Aerith Queen of Cetra**

**20.) Blau Rhapsody**

**21.) b.l.w**

**22.) Yami Lover**

**23.) Joey-lover**

**24.) Kariisme**

**25.) tuutgu**

**26.) R.Wolfsbane**

**27.) khgur**

**28.) storywriter10791**

**----------------------------**

_**Crimson Betrayal **_

**Chapter 6-**

**Troubled **

----------------

_**Downtown Domino**_

_**September 24th, 2004**_

_**8:20pm…**_

Yugi wiped some sweat from his face as he sat down on the ugly brown colored couch, avoiding all the springs popping out to the surface. He looked around the small apartment and noted how good it looked for the first time in ages. Bakura was going to be coming home soon but Yugi was done with everything that Bakura had told him to do and actually a little more extra hoping that Bakura wouldn't beat him tonight.

For a small apartment Bakura made such a huge mess that it was really hard to take care of the place, but Yugi tried his hardest to keep working at his best, but it was really hard. This time it seemed like Bakura didn't leave so much of a mess as he used too. I mean for crying out loud the apartment actually _smelled _clean and that was a first since the time they first moved into this place!

As Yugi wiped more sweat from his face he smiled for the first time in a long while, he was just so happy. He just hoped that Bakura liked it as much as he did, but thinking that they didn't think alike it probably wasn't a possibility.

Yugi turned his head when he heard a noise coming from outside, but sighed in relief when he realized it was just a crow making all the noise.

As the noise aroused him from his daydream he looked over at the kitchen clock lying in an unusual position on the floor as he almost went ballistic. It was almost 8:40pm the time that Bakura usually got home from whatever he was doing all day.

Yugi got up, feeling one of the springs poke him in the butt as he cringed in pain a little because the ends of the springs were very sharp as he slowly moved away as to not hurt himself worse then he needed to, _Jeez if Bakura doesn't hurt me tonight then the stupid spring will!_

Yugi grabbed the vacuum cleaner and placed it neatly into the small closet where Bakura's coats hung, all neatly and unwrinkled. Yugi looked into the closet to make sure everything was in order and took one last glance into it as he shut the door lightly and walked towards the kitchen and looked at it.

Everything seemed to be spotless as he checked over everything carefully. He was just so tired of getting beaten on, maybe for just one night if he did so much better than every other night then he would be bruised and cut free! He didn't really think it would happen, but hey it wouldn't hurt to try!

Yugi checked around the small apartment which seemed pretty big to him and once he was satisfied with it, cleaning a little dust here and there stood by the door with Bakura's black robe and Dr. Pepper.

Yugi did this every night, knowing exactly what time Bakura would come home and this is what he was ordered to do, every night Bakura came home from a long day.

Yugi stood patiently as he listened to the clock ticking, sweat pouring down his face. He was hoping Bakura wasn't too stressed out and he was also hoping that Bakura would like what he had done with the place.

_He should be here by now, is he late? _Yugi looked over by the clock and wondered what was going on. Bakura was _never _late because he always loved getting the chance to beat on him and Bakura being late was just not normal in Yugi's book.

Yugi was broken out of his thoughts as he jumped hearing a ringing sound bounce off the walls of the small apartment as he calmed his fast beating heart down and set down Bakura's robe and soda, making sure not to damage any of it and ran towards the phone in the kitchen.

Yugi just barely made it as he picked up the phone, "Hello, Bakura's roommate speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hey little runt…"

Yugi's face paled when he heard Bakura's voice on the other line, _Is this a bad thing or a good thing? Golly I just know I'm in trouble now…_

"B-Bakura?" Yugi couldn't help but stutter.

He could just see Bakura smirking over the phone as Yugi shuddered, _Why is Bakura calling me? _

"Yes… now if you're done stuttering you little twit listen up and listen closely. I expect the whole house cleaned by tomorrow night when I get back because I'm staying over at a friends house for the night."

Yugi's mouth was wide open and eyes wide with surprise. This just couldn't possibly be happening… could it be?

Yugi was about to ask a dumb question but decided against it and he tried to keep the happiness out of his voice as he cleared his throat, "Okay Master, your house will be cleaned by tomorrow night."

"Good, now I gotta go and remember the house will be cleaned when I get back or you'll find your carcass in a bloody heap on your bed."

Then the phone went dead on the other line as Yugi gulped. The threat was a bit scary but then he smiled when he realized that the house was already all cleaned.

Yugi hung up on the phone call Bakura had just given him as he laid back and made a sigh of relief and happiness. Bakura was going to be staying at one of his friends houses for the night, as he smiled. Could you blame him for being happy?

He suddenly walked into his room and danced a bit. Yeah, he had to do more work, but he didn't have to see or get beaten by Bakura until tomorrow night! It was like a miracle had just happened!

Yugi then stopped when he heard a noise come from his window as he looked around and then fell to the floor, eyes wide with shock and fear both. He couldn't believe what he was seeing it was just like a dream, but the only problem was...

It wasn't a dream this time...

Dark purple eyes roamed around the room, but then landed on Yugi as they sparkled, tears forming rather quickly, one by one dropping down towards the ground.

"Yugi? Yugi! It's you!"

Yugi just backed away; this couldn't possibly be real, it was Yami… who had abandoned and forgotten about him that fateful day one month ago. It had to be an illusion in Yugi's head, but he knew it wasn't an illusion but that in fact it was real and Yugi was scared.

"Yug, is it really him Yami or are ya havin' anotha illusion?" A voice called from behind in a Brooklyn accent that could only belong to Joey. "And is it rainin', cuz some drops are fallen all ova my face…"

Yami worked hard in trying to open the window because it was rusty from never being opened, but was able to push enough energy into it so that it busted open quickly, "Yugi!"

Yami jumped right through the window and started to run towards Yugi with open arms but stopped when he saw Yugi shivering in the corner, "Yugi?"

Joey's face peeked out from the window and his eyes widened, "**YUGI?**" Just when Joey tried to jump through the window, the ladder gave away and Joey fell down towards the ground and you could hear a really loud _'clunk' _at the bottom.

Yami was too worried about Yugi to pay attention to Joey, "Yugi what's wrong? What's going on here?"

Yami tried to reach out a comforting hand to Yugi only for Yugi to smack Yami's hand away and cower in fear more then he was.

Yami looked pained by this action that Yugi had just performed as he sat on the floor, looking over Yugi's body. He had cuts and bruises all over his arms and face and probably just about everywhere else too as tears of pain started to form in his eyes.

"Bakura, he did this to you," Yami's eyes flashed into anger, but then back into sadness as he looked at Yugi's thin and frail body and then looked at his eyes which were not filled with joy anymore but rather emptiness and darkness. Just two voids of floating nothingness… "Yugi… I'm so sorry."

Yami broke down into tears as Yugi stared at him with frightful eyes, "You left me… you never came for me that day so long ago… I really thought you cared for me Yami, but I guess I was wrong when you never showed up, huh?"

Yami looked up, eyes red and puffy as millions of salty tears ran down his cheeks, leaving a trail of sadness behind, every passing one showing how much pain he was in and how much pain he caused Yugi.

"You have to let me explain Yugi…"

"There's nothing to explain Yami! A month living with Bakura as his slave and getting beaten on almost every day say's it all!"

Yugi got up very quickly and ran towards the living room, only to get thrown down rather hard as Yami jumped onto him. "Yugi hold still, I need to explain to you, what is wrong and why I didn't come!

Yugi struggled underneath Yami, but he couldn't seem to get him off of him because he was so puny and dead thanks to Bakura barely ever feeding him.

"Please Yugi; please you have to understand why…"

Yugi then stopped struggling and opened his eyes wide as he listened to Yami's voice, with so much plea and care for him, sadness erupting like a volcano through his darks words as he felt tears come to his own amethyst eyes.

_What am I doing…? _

That's when Yami let go of him and Yugi got up, Yugi stared at Yami's face for only a second before he clung to Yami tightly and cried so hard. He hadn't cried like this since the day… he couldn't even remember.

Yami clung just as tightly back as he cried softly into his lights shoulder.

"It's ok Yugi, Its ok I promise…"

Yugi couldn't seem to stop crying. Here he was getting mad over Yami one second and then the next he's crying all over him! What was with him? Should he listen to what Yami has to say or should he not?

Yugi tried to dry his tears, but they kept spilling out. All the pain he had to go through hoping one day Yami would come and save him from this dreadful place and from Bakura… it felt so good to be in his arms to finally feel like there was still hope for him yet.

Between Yugi's choking sobs he started to hiccup and once again he smiled. Yami let go of him as Yugi looked into his eyes, seeing so much happiness. Yugi was wrong Yami did care about him, but what went wrong to keep Yami from coming to get him?

Yami started to get up, but Yugi grabbed his arm tightly not wanting him to leave. "Yami… w-what happened on… that day?" Yugi tried to talk through all of his hiccups.

Yami softened his eyes, happy that his Hikari wanted to hear his side of the story, but then lifted Yugi to his feet too and brought him over to the brown couch, avoiding all the springs popping out.

"Let me get you some water first to wash down the hiccups," Yami was about to get up, but once again Yugi grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"No, I… I want to hear your… story first."

Yami stood there for a few seconds more looking down at his Hikari. Then he sat down next to him and started his story.

"It all started on the day that I went to go and get you…"

**_.:FLASHBACK:._**

_Yami sat on the cold hard ground inside the Millennium Puzzle… inside his room. He looked around at the many doors all around him, all of them giving a haunted look as the lights were dimmed, fitting in with his gloomy mood. _

_He then looked down at the floating object near him. It was a clock and it blinked 9:26pm in bright red numbers as he sighed but then stared angrily as he got up and walked around. "Bakura you sneak, if you hurt him you won't see another day of your life."_

_Later after Yami had cooled down he arranged all the necessary ingredients to give him a body, the only thing that bothered him though is if 2 hours was enough time at all to get Yugi and bring him back and also figure out how he can keep Bakura from getting the Millennium Puzzle. _

_As Yami mixed all the ingredients together he thought about Yugi, **I hope you're ok… Bakura will pay if even touched a hair on your body.**_

_A green puff of smoke arose from the flaming pot as blue and purple sparkles flew about the place, dancing around the red flames at the edges of the pot, giving an almost beautiful, but yet scary calm to Yami. _

_Something also puzzled Yami as he stirred the ingredients around, what bothered him is that he couldn't reach Yugi at all through their mind link, the connection was just broken off, dead. The only times that happened were if one of them was unconscious… Yugi could have been possibly out cold this whole time or Bakura did something. _

_A glass bottle appeared next to Yami as he filled it up to the tip with the dark crimson colored. He was almost afraid to drink, but he soon shut his eyes tight and gulped down the fiery liquid into his body. _

_Yami's lungs felt like they would explode as he clutched the side of his body in pain and anguish, trying to ease the pain, but it only grew worse as beads of sweat poured down his face. Suddenly he yelled out as he saw everything go white before his eyes. _

_-_

_Yami got up slowly, trying to understand what was going on, his whole body was still in pain, but now everything was dark and he couldn't see a thing, except for a dim colored blue light falling through the window. _

_Yami opened his eyes, **Window?... **_

_He looked around to realize he wasn't in the puzzle anymore, but was outside in Yugi's room and in his own body. He was amazed, I mean he's had a body before, but for some reason it felt different this time. He stood up and looked down at his hands turning them over and everything, but then he glanced at the clock and literally dashed around the room getting his gear. _

_As the clock read 9:42pm Yami grabbed his belt and buckled in on, patting the side with his and Yugi's deck of cards, just in case. Then he put on his choke collar, fitting around his neck, pulling it not to tight so he wouldn't choke himself. He put on his shoes next as he slipped them on and looked over towards the puzzle. He slowly walked over there and put the golden upside pyramid around his neck. Before he left he made sure the chain was secure and then he dashed off through the house quietly and into the streets of Domino. _

_Yami knew Domino know like the back of his hand because of the Battle City Tournament and thanks to Yugi's memories of everything around here. The dock isn't way to far away, but it was long enough that he might be late and he couldn't afford to be late so he was going to run over to Joey's house real quick and grab his motorcycle for a spin. Joey said it was ok if any of his friends did it as long as they didn't scratch it because he just got it from a birthday present from his mother and sister Serenity. _

_Yami ran like a madman trying to get to Joey's house before the time ran out. He had to get there take the motor bike to the pier and get Yugi safely back home. The puzzle was still a mystery on how he would be able to get it back. _

_He decided to take a shortcut to Joey's thinking that it would be faster, but that's when everything went downhill for him. He went down an alleyway, but as he did he remembered that this was not a real good idea for Joey lived near gangs, but he decided that he will handle them quickly with the Millennium Puzzle, but what he didn't realize was that he was going to get attacked from behind._

_Just when he was about to make it to Joey's house, he felt someone from behind him grab him around the stomach and bring a knife to his throat. Yami was blinded by the moons reflection on the knife, but got a glimpse of someone coming towards him from the shadows. _

"_Now what do we have here? Funny looking guy, but that thing around your neck looks worth a lot of money."_

_Yami opened one eye, but realized that the blinding light was gone as the guy shifted positions, but the knife still close to his throat as he opened the other eye and looked at a teen that looked just barely over 19. He narrowed his eyes at the man and thought about kicking the guy behind him, but it would just be too risky. _

_Instead his hands reached up for the Millennium Puzzle and touched it as it started to glow, "Hey boss the kid is doing funny things…"_

"_Tie him up before he does anything stupid!"_

_Yami knew he had to hurry or else he would never be able to get Yugi in time. He tried to call upon the Millennium Puzzle's power, as the Millennium Symbol started to appear on his forehead, but he was already too late as some guy ripped his hands from the puzzle and put them behind his back. He felt the guy from behind him push him on his knees as some other guy started to tie his ankles up too. Yami tried to reach the power as he panicked, but the boss grabbed the puzzle from around his neck and walked backwards a few steps. _

_Yami felt the power weaken in him, as the Millennium Symbol was barely on his forehead now. Yami felt helpless now as the guys behind him tightened the bonds on him. He tried to kick one of them, but someone whacked him over the head hard as he fell towards the ground in a very uncomfortable position. _

"_You've got guts kid, but you're no match for us. We'll be taking your golden thing now, but before we go we have to leave you a parting gift."_

_Yami closed his eyes as he sensed the teens coming closer to him, **I'm sorry Yugi…**_

"_Leave ma friend alone!" _

_A voice came from out of nowhere as Yami opened his eyes and looked to find the source of the voice, but only saw a tall shadow in a fighting position, but the accent seemed very familiar as Yami's vision seemed to be weakening all of a sudden as things got blurry. _

_There was lots of yelling as he heard punches and kicks being thrown, but Yami couldn't seem to concentrate as he saw a liquidly substance blind him as he realized it was his blood from the attack when someone smacked him hard over the head. He didn't think it was that bad, but now with all the effects taking place, he realized it was worse then he thought. _

_As the mysterious man fought with the teens who stole his puzzle, he couldn't help but cry as the tears mixed in with the blood on his face. He had failed Yugi, now Yugi is stuck with that psycho Bakura. _

**_I failed you Yugi, I'm sorry… I was so stupid, how could I let something like this happen to you? _**

"_Yami, Yami are you okay!" **1**_

_Now Yami recognized the accent belonging to Joey, but the voice seemed to be very faint, the words coming out in a soft whisper almost, "Jo-ey… Yugi I-I'm sorry…"_

_Then just as Joey was reaching out his hand everything went into swirls and then darkness. _

_**.:END FLASHBACK:.**_

Yugi looked at Yami with caring eyes. He did come for him, but a street gang came and if it weren't for Joey saving Yami's life he probably wouldn't have survived. He felt another tear fall down his face, Yami noticing and brushing it away with the tip of his finger.

"It's ok Yugi, ever since then Joey and I have been trying to find you, but the problem was our mind link connection was broken off so I had no idea how to find you and then with me only having a body for 2 hours… it was a bit hard to try and find you."

"Does…does everyone think I'm dead?"

Yami looked hurt for a moment, his eyes already saying everything as Yugi dropped his head down to his chest, Yami coming over and hugging him.

"Only a few people thought you were dead, but they didn't hold you a funeral because the police are still on the case searching for you, but now… but now we found you and that's all that matters."

Yugi nodded as a smile came to his face and for a splitting second he thought about home and all his friends and how much he actually missed them, "I didn't realize how much I missed everyone and everything, including you. Not having you inside me, I felt weak and lonely and now that you're back, I feel great, like the missing part of me is now back with me again."

Yami seemed touched as he hugged Yugi a bit tighter, "Come on, let's get you out of here and then we'll figure out what to do with Bakura later… when does he get back home?"

Yugi looked at the clock which read 9:58pm as he opened his eyes wide, **Time sure does pass…**

"He originally comes home around 8:30pm, but today he said he was staying with a friend until tomorrow night."

Yami blinked, **That's strange… after coming home the same time every single day that they have moved here then why today be different? Hmm…**

"Yugi I suspect something wrong here, we better get going now come on."

Yami lifted Yugi to his feet and they both ran towards Yugi's "room" and tried to open the window but it wouldn't budge.

Suddenly without notice the front door slammed open as Yugi whirled his head around only to hear Bakura's voice… and someone else's too.

"Hey little runt, get in here!"

Yugi was terrified now as Yami tried to open the window quietly but quickly as to get out of here, "What is he doing home early, he lied to me?"

"Yugi it's a trick, he has something bad, we have to hurry!" Yami hissed as he unlatched the window, bringing it up slowly.

Yugi gulped as he tried to listen to the next voice, "So this is the place, huh? Not bad, little Yugi can actually do good at something…"

Yami seemed to have heard the voice too as he looked at Yugi with wide eyes, it was Malik, no… it was Marik, but didn't they send him away?

"Yugi now come on!"

Yugi stood there for a few moments before he heard Bakura yell again, "You brat get in here and hurry up!"

Yugi tip-toed over to Yami and grabbed his hand as they both climbed through the window, Yami first to make sure that Yugi wouldn't slip and fall because when he was going up the stairs it was dangerous and Joey…

"Joey?"

Yami looked down real quick and so did Yugi as they saw a very confused Joey down there holding his head. He got hurt bad when he fell down, "Come on Yugi, let's go."

Just as they started to descend the ladder Yugi felt someone grab his arm as he squealed in pain only to look up and see the faces of Marik and Bakura staring down at him and Bakura looked really pissed.

**Oh no… **"YAMI!"

-

**Authoress Notes: **So… How did everyone like the chapter? It couldn't have been that bad, I hope not. Next one will get rather interesting. Left you on a rather evil cliffhanger huh? Well here's the next preview and I hope you enjoyed the chapter:)

1 All of Yugi's friends and his grandpa know about Yami in this one, that's why Joey shouted out Yami and not Yugi. Just wanted to let you know…

_Preview_

_Yugi tried to get Bakura to let go of his arm as Yami was grabbing his leg trying to pull him down. Everything in his body hurt as he tried to get away from Bakura who only smiled evilly, "I don't think so squirt, get back here!"_

"_No, let go of me!" Yugi shouted as he felt Marik grab his other arm, tears filled his eyes as Yami tried to pull hard, but he felt himself going up towards Marik and Bakura. _

_**Not again, I can't go back with him, no! Yami, help me!**_


End file.
